Lamp Man
(DWN-025a) |image = |descr = |age = |gender = Male-Programming |type = Robot Master |town = |class = Robot |weapon = Dim Bulb |element = Spacetime |first_appearance = Mega Man: The Wily Rejects |latest_appearance = Mega Man: The Wily Rejects |status = Destroyed}} Lamp Man is a prototypical robot master built by Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack on the theme of a lamp. Despite a time crunch set upon him by the nefarious Dr. Wily (who had captured his daughter, Kalinka), Dr. Cossack had Lamp Man decommissioned out of fear of harm coming to his daughter for handing over a faulty robot master. This was because Lamp Man turned out to be too easy to defeat, as his bulbs were pathetically fragile, and his lampshade actually dimmed his main attack to a level that made it incapable of dealing its damage (at least beyond a level of slowly bleaching colors)—stunning by bright lights, causing temporary blindness. After the decommission, Cossack began construction of Bright Man. His signature move is the Dim Bulb, where he glows, ever so slightly. Background history Lamp Man was Dr. Cossack's very first attempt to construct a Robot Master for Dr. Wily, after the kidnapping of his daughter, Kalinka. He was based directly off of a lamp which Cossack had seen in a store and thought looked worthy enough to warrant purchase, had he required another lamp. Unlike his eventual successor, his signature weapon was deemed absolutely useless, due both in part to the frailty of the giant light bulb attached to his head as well as the lampshade itself that actually shades his enemies from his primary attack. Cossack cursed his having overlooked such obvious flaws and decommissioned him in frustration as opposed to simply repair the errors, and returned to the drawing board to create Bright Man. Lamp Man however was not simply shut off, and was free to roam around while Cossack built the other Robot Masters "commissioned" by Dr. Wily. Seeing his brethren get built and focused upon while he simply got to rot in a corner made him depressed, and he soon got into the spiked energy drink scene, becoming, essentially, a partier on the weekends. Behind the scenes *Lamp Man's name was originally Lampshade Man, but the "shade" part was eventually deemed "unnecessarily long" when it came to breathe new life into the RM a decade later. *Lamp Man was a creation back around the turn of the century of Somarinoa, and was only recently brought back into the active fold of characters as an attempt to keep all of the creator's old characters alive. **While most of the Wily Rejects were redesigned only a little to make them more original, Lamp Man was given a complete makeover. Originally a Bright Man recolor with a lampshade and metal pull string on his head, he was instead converted to resemble a different style of lamp, thereby leading to his body actually becoming unique; this was purposeful, because it was not required for Lamp Man to look exactly like Bright Man (unlike either Icecube Man or Frog Man). He was also fashioned after the idea of office employees getting overly drunk on the weekend at parties, where they would end up with lampshades on their heads. *Lamp Man's quote is based off of the primary line from the band 45 Grave's song, Partytime (Zombie Version), best known for its appearance in the 1985 movie, Return of the Living Dead. Gallery Wily Rejects Lineup 1.png|Mega Man stands, truly unimpressed, before the "dangerous" Wily Rejects. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters